Kudo Kidnapped
by HetaPastaH3ro
Summary: What would happen if Shinichi never took the Apoxotin? Hey read chapter 2 its important but not the story!
1. The Taking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters.**

Shinichi's POV

"What should we do with him, anata?" asked the short man with sunglasses while addressing the long haired blond. "No loud guns… still too many cops around for that… we still have the experimental poison, Vodka." "But anata, that poison hasn't been tested on humans yet," said Vodka. "Which is why we won't use it until we are sure about it, we'll take him with us… but first." Gin left off as he pulled out his gun and a silencer. After putting a gag in Shinichi's mouth he shot him in the leg and shoulder. Letting him bleed for a little bit he wrapped him up and put him in the car. Before they drove of his last thought before unconsciousness consumed him was 'Bye Ran.'

Ran's POV

'Huh Shinichi' wondered Ran, 'something feels wrong.' 'Hmm… I should see what he's up too….' Ran thought as she turned around to run back towards Tropical Land. When she reached where Shinichi had run to she saw no one. She pulled out her cell phone to call him and heard ringing on the ground. She looked and gasped. There on the ground next to Shinichi's cell phone was a pool of blood. Ran quickly pulled out her cell and dialed Megure- keibu's number. Talking fast she told him her location and what she had found.

Shinichi's POV

'Where am I?' was Shinichi's first thought as he came to. The next one was Ow! When looked around he found himself in someplace that looked like a cell with a toilet and sink with a cracked mirror. The only difference was that there was a door instead of bars. Just as soon as he realized this Gin walked up to the door of the cell. "You! you're the guy who shot me and hit me on the back of the head!" Shinichi accused. "Yes I am," said Gin. "Why am I here, why didn't you let me die at the park?" "Now, Kudo do you honestly think we would go that easy on you after you spy on us?" questioned Gin. "We've got something special planned for you, Mr. Tantei, but don't worry you'll be dead soon." At these last words he took out a cloth and held it over Shinichi's mouth.

* * *

5 days later

Shinichi is still missing and there haven't been any leads as to what happened yet.

Ran's POV

"Where are you Shinichi?" wondered Ran. Once they had found out that the large amount of blood was Shinichi's blood Megure had immediately put out an amber alert. He also had added that he maybe seriously injured. Going to school the day after that had been very difficult. She couldn't help but worry if that empty desk would ever be filled again. She was only cheered slightly by Sonoko saying that they would find him in no time. But day by day that hope was beginning to fade. Walking home after school she heard her cell phone ringing. "Moshi Moshi Ran speaking." "Ahh... Ran-kun could you come down to the station please?" " Ahh Hai!" {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

What is it Megure-keibu? Well Ran-kun we have news on Shinichi-kun. Here.

_**Hello MPD just to let you know we have Kudo Shinichi in our hold. He got nosy so we took action. He hasn't been the most well behaved little hostage we've taken so we are about ready to dispose of him. If you want to see him alive come to the old warehouse on Kimiko Street at 1500 two days from now. You may only have two cops no media, and up to 10 civilians. Oh and you may want to contact the Kudo parents. They may want to see their son on last time. Remember he got himself into this.**_

Well Ran-kun there you have it. We already called Yuusaku and Yukiko and they said they would be here tomorrow. You may go now."

As Ran walked home she was still in shock with what she heard.


	2. Read This

Hey peoples

Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. I lost my pendrive and hit a big sign called Writers Block.

I may continue if you guys give me an idea of what you want to happen otherwise I might end up deleting this story.

The good news is that I have almost finished my new story which is a oneshot. Got questions? Review and I will answer!


End file.
